


Nightmare Night

by Neon_Misc_Color



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak Positivity Month (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Halloween stories, Hope you'all enjoy!, I am so late, Sorry Not Sorry, fan kids, good parents, i had to do this, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/pseuds/Neon_Misc_Color
Summary: Nightmare Night is a holiday on Etheria and this year is being celebrated in the castle of Dryl.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nightmare Night

Deep in the castle walls of the kingdom of Dryl, this special night celebrates one of the most important holidays of the inhabitants of Etheria. The Nightmare Night.

In the last few years before the end of the war with the Horde, the people of BrightMoon and other kingdoms have not been able to celebrate the holidays in full glory and give them the attention they deserve. When the war with Prime ended, the holidays regained the role they had many years ago.

After the end of the war, every year every holiday would be celebrated in a different kingdom.

This year it was time for the kingdom of Dryl to host the feast of the Nightmare Night.

  
  


……... 

  
  


It's been 10 years since the war ended, 10 since Lord Hordak is no longer officially Lord. His once big and mighty Horde Empire, The Fright Zone, is overgrown with vegetation and magical plants. Since She-Ra covered all the facilities and other parts of the Fright Zone with nature, no one has lived there anymore. The place is returned in its original form.

At that moment, Hordak lost the last place he could call home and the last hope that he could belong somewhere.

When Entrapta invited him to stay with her in her castle (she ordered him), he slowly began to understand the true meaning of the word home; Home isn't a place, but the people you share it with.

  
  


Now, after a long 7 years, Hordak can say, as King of the Kingdom of Dryl, that he has found his place in this world.

  
  


…….

  
  
  


"Nightmare Night is a special holiday to celebrate all the miraculous and magical beings of Etheria. In their honor we gather every year and celebrate the day when all creatures were liberated.

There is a legend that many, many years ago there was a witch who was using and stealing magic from magical creatures. She would draw magic from beings or from their body parts: paws, horns, wings, eyes… It depended on the species. She would use this magic for her rejuvenation and for various types of spells. Every day in Whispering Woods, a deer cub, a female unicorn, a male orbsa and so on would disappear…

The witch ruled for many hundreds of years. Many generations have changed, and the witch hadn't lost control of the magic forest. "

Since this was many, many, many years ago, there were no kingdoms in Etheria but tribes. Not even our planet Etheria was called Etheria- "

  
  


"Uhh, boring. We all heard this story before."

"Be quiet and let me finish it! The twins have never heard of it before!

* clears throat *

  
  


AS I WAS SAYING, * glares at the boy *

  
  


<< Etheria used to be not Etheria. >>

  
  


The inhabitants of the country at that time already had a lot of problems with the evil witch. It is true that the witch did not cause them so much trouble, but from time to time, she would send tree-mud monsters to attack some tribes or to destroy some crops just before the harvest. And she did it all for fun.

The leaders of the seven tribes decided to unite against evil and destroy the witch once and for all!

These were the leaders of the Bee, Plant, Sea, Scorpion, Star, Ice and Fire tribes.

At that time Plumeria as a kingdom did not yet exist. Neither did kingdoms like Bright Moon and Dryl.

Together, these seven tribes waged a great war with the minions of the sorcererss. In the end, they managed to penetrate the heart of the forest and kill the witch, at the cost of keeping the forest haunted.

  
  


From that day the forest was named The Whispering Woods. The forest had possessed magic like before, but now, moreover, it seemed to have come to life. The trees moved and made various sounds.

After that, most of the creatures that lived there left the forest, and fewer people dared to step into it. Whoever entered would not return alive. Some said the forest would just swallow you.

  
  


As for the rest of the magic that the sorceress possessed, that magic spread throughout Etheria. Eventually she found her place in the stones. The magic has spread into the large crystals we call the Rune Stones today. And from that day, the leaders of the victorious tribes, and some others, gained the power and ability to do magic.

That's how the kingdoms came into being, which still exist today. "

  
  


"Woooow." The twins exclaimed together.

  
  


"Ohh, please. The story isn't that special. I don't even know why I'm still here at all…" The boy rolled his eyes.

  
  


Then the other girl interrupted:

"Come on, the story is special and how many times you hear it, it never gets old.

Though he is right… This is Nightmare Night and we should be telling scary stories, and this was not at all scary ”.

  
  


“Oh, leave her be, she lives in the scariest castle in Etheria, full of traps, darkness and labyrinths, and she has not yet learned how to scare someone, just how to scare herself", 

The boy waved with his hand and then grinned.

"Maybe you should ask your father for advice, I mean, we know here that he was the best at intimidating people. "

"Like your mom was better !!!" The little girl broke through.

  
  
  


Then the boy and the girl started arguing until one person entered the room.

“Kids, why are you arguing?” The voice said.

"Daddy !!!" The little girl got up and ran towards the tall figure. She jumped into her dad's arms as he lowered himself and opened his arms wide to embrace her.

When he hugged her he lifted her high and kept his arms tightly wrapped around her.

  
  


"Finn was being mean! He said that my stories aren't scary!" The little girl cried.

  
  


"Is that so." The voice said.

  
  


"No, no, no, uncle Hordak, all I said is that Scienta is leaving here, with so many labyrinths and traps all over the castle, and she still doesn't have some juicy, scary story to tell us."

Hordak set out to walk to a group of children with Scienta wrapped in his embrace.

"You're right Fin, we live in this castle, which is scary to everyone at first glance, but that doesn't mean it's really like that."

Hordak said.

With a grin on his face he sat still holding the little girl in his arms.

"Although, now that I remember, one really terrible thing happened many, many years ago, when Imp and I moved in here. Are you ready to get scared?" He said and with one of his fingers tapped the tip of Scienta's nose, and she giggled.

All the children shouted, "YEEEEAAH !!!"

"I just hope it won't be too scary…"

Flora said.

And then the twins said, "Don't worry Flora!"

"Yeah! We will protect you!"

The two adorable three year olds cheered.

"Thanks Shell (the girl), thanks Tridden (the boy)!"

"We are here for you." Shine said reassuringly and put her hand on Flora's shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks." Flora whispered.

  
  


"Alright, I hope you are all ready for this story." Hordak said with his legs crossed and his arms wrapped tightly around his little daughter.

  
  


"This story is true and it happened many years ago, when the war with the Horde Prime ended and when I moved to live in your mother's castle." Hordak 'booped' Scienta's little nose.

  
  


=: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =: =

  
  
  


**FLASHBACK**

  
  


"Entrapta, I want to thank you one more time for letting me stay at your castle - temporarily."

Entrapta huffed. "Temporarily, not temporarily, that's all the same."

Hordak's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if Entrapta was joking this time or if she was serious. "Either way, he let that thought slip though his mind.

Entrapta, Hordak, Imp and Emily slowly climbed the path that led to the castle of Dryl. In the distance, Hordak could already see the top of the castle. Back when he was the Lord of The Fright Zone he never got the chance to actually see Entrapta's kingdom with his own eyes. Secretly, even to himself, he always craved to see the place where she grew up, the place that was her home for so many years. The place where great inventions were made…

The place where beautiful mind of hers grew to be.

  
  


And now finally, it was time for him to see it.

  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  


The four of them were now in front of the castle gate. Hordak noticed that Entrapta had a security gate on the walls that surrounded the castle. With quick movements of her prehancil hair she entered the code and the door opened. There was free space inside the walls and some parts of disassembled machines.

They entered the castle and Hordak asked:

"Entrapta, where is a room where we can refresh ourselves and rest from the trip. At least until you determine the room where Imp and I will be.

Entrapta? "

"Hm? ...." She turned lost in thoughts.

  
  


"Where can we rest? "

"Oh right, the room should be behind the left corner, through the tunnel, behind the wire loop and then straight forward."

Hordak raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, right,” she said laughing, “I will show you.

  
  


Hordak shook his head with a smile on his face and thought: Yes, that is something that Entrapta would do.

  
  


At the moment Entrapta paused and turned.

".... After I check the map and see where exactly that is".

Yes, totally something Entrapta would do.

  
  


………

  
  


It has been a few weeks since Hordak and Imp moved to Dryl Castle.

Although Hordak and his species were creatures that could gather a large amount of information, Hordak decided to make a mini copy of the map of tunnels, passages and vents on his datapad. The last thing he wanted to happen was get lost somewhere in a castle.

Hordak has not seen Imp. It had happened before that Imp just disappeared and came back a few days later, but this time it was different, Imp had not been there for two weeks. Hordak had a feeling something bad had happened.

  
  


_ Hordak's POV  _

As I walked through the halls of the castle, with my carefully crafted digital map, I saw a trace of some neon blue substance. I knelt down and picked up some of the substance with my claw. I brought it closer to my nose so I could recognize its composition. _Rotten milk and… smell of CO2 and SO4?_ I thought. _Strange, all the chemicals that Entrapta and I possessed were in our lab. I'm going to have to investigate this_ was the last thing I thought before I got up and started following the blue trail.

As I was walking the halls of Dryl and following a trace for a half an hour and then I saw one bigger pile of the same substance in one of the corners. This one was a little different; the previous one was partly in a constricted state, and this one was completely liquid and smelled terribly awful… It almost smelled… _as stale blood?_

  
  


I continued to follow the trail. It eventually led me to the door of a room I didn't even know existed. Somehow, following the trail, I ended up in one of the underground floors (Entrapta's castle had countless dug tunnels with many traps under it. If the castle was attacked, the rulers could then escape safely.).

I never explored the underground parts in detail. Whenever I entered one of the tunnels, the breeze would start blowing and there would be some rustling / whistling, which gave me screeps and that is why I avoided those tunnels.

  
  


I came to a larger room that contained several forked roads. I decided to go with central. As I was walking through one of the tunnels that quite whisper started to become louder and louder.

Those tunnels weren't completely dark. The only light that illuminated my path was the torchlight, and it was a dim light.

Suddenly the sounds died down. It was quiet for a few moments, and then, suddenly, the torches behind me began to go out. I rushed forward as fast as I could, hoping to find the source of everything that was happening. Luckily, my species has refined senses, so I could see a little better in the dark compared to a normal Etherian.

I ran to a smaller room. Suddenly two torches were lit and then I heard some scratching, crawling, I'm not sure what exactly. But what I was sure of was that it was coming from the walls.

Now I could clearly see large traces ("puddles") of that blue substance all around. On the floor, walls, ceiling…

  
  


Then I heard the pounding and echoing of metal. From this point I was absolutely sure that some creature was in the walls. I had no idea how it got there or what it was.

I could hear it, but I couldn't see it. I tried to contact Entrapta, but the signal was not strong enough in the underground tunnels.

When I put the datapad back in my pocket I heard a loud echo of metal crashing to the floor. I slowly raised my head and saw that the vent was now open and that the creature was most likely now in the room with me.

When I turned around I felt something slimy on my face. I quickly took it off my face just to see in front of me some kind of a monster hanging from the ceiling covered with neon blue slime. It screeched at me in a high pitched voice and jumped onto me.

I struggled to break free but I wasn't able to.

The next thing I remember is Entrapta dragging me back to the upper levels of the castle.

  
  


**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The children screamed as Hordak told them the scary parts of the story.

Scienta held on tightly to her dad, in an embrace that had never been tighter. "What happened then?" she asked with her eyes still tightly closed.

Hordak took her hands in his hand. "Then no one ever went back to those tunnels. Yes, your mother was too curious and wanted to come back to investigate all that, but I didn't let her. There was a little blue substance left on my clothes then, so I managed to convince her not to go back to the tunnels to analyze it. "

  
  


"So that thing still lives in the tunnels beneath the castle?!" The frightened Flora chirped. The twins were wrapped in her arms.

"Awesome…" Finn said with lust in his voice.

Hordak lifted Scienta from his lap and stood up, “I hope you learned something instructive from this, kids.

Don't look for terrible things, because when they find you it may be too late to do something to stop them, "he said and walked slowly towards the door to get out, then turned his head and glanced at the children (especially Finn) once more, with a little smirk on his face, "And be careful not to activate some trap in the castle, for it might lead you straight into the hands of the monster," and with that he walked out of the room. He chuckled and started to go forward but then he saw that Entrapta was standing in front of him on her pigtails.

With a smile on her face she raised an eyebrow: "Why didn't you tell them that the so called “monster” was Imp who got lost in the underground tunnels and ate a rotten blue icing cake? The poor guy was trapped in a mixture of rotten cake for days. If you hadn't gone for the core generator, which was in one of the tunnels, we probably would never have found him".

  
  


"Imp got what he deserved then. I told him several times that he must not steal any food from the kitchen.

  
  


And I had to scare the kids a little bit, "Hordak approached Entrapta and grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer to himself," yet today is a holiday, and they better learn to be careful, because you can always find a creature lurking in the darkness, waiting for its pray ". He said while getting dangerously close to Entrapta's neck.

Entrapta then giggled and 'booped' his nose. “Yes, most of us don’t know how to deal with such 'monsters' .

  
  


Fortunately, I do. "

  
  


And then Entrapta and Hordak shared one passionate kiss.

This is the link to my Wattpad version of this story. I posted there a picture of how I imagined how Scienta would look like, so go and check it out if you want to see her! 

<https://www.wattpad.com/979590995>

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to make a story about fan kids. Scienta, the daughter of Hordak and Entrapta, was here my main focus. I wanted so so so bad for Rae to draw Entrapdak fan kid but it looks like she won't... Maybe if someone pays her...
> 
> Anyway, that is why I had to create my own Entrapdak kid, Scienta!
> 
> Finn, as we all know, is the son of Adora and Catra.  
> Flora is the daughter of Perfuma and Scorpia.  
> Shine is Glimmer and Bow's daughter.  
> Shell and Tridden are the twins of Mermista and Sea Hawk.


End file.
